


一个寻常的圣诞节

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	一个寻常的圣诞节

2018年12月26日午后，Reus的家门被敲响了。  
多特蒙德的球星趿着拖鞋来开门，然后在门打开的一瞬间有些吃惊地睁大了眼睛——或者说是惊喜更为恰当。  
站在门口的拜仁前锋——Lewandowski一把将他抱到怀里，然后相拥着进门，将冷风和寒冷的天气一起关在外面。  
“你怎么现在来了？不是说好明天才来吗？”Reus一边看着他脱掉大衣，一边问道。  
Lewandowski眨了眨眼睛，“给你个惊喜。”然后他又将Reus拉近，在Reus下一个疑问来临之前吻上他。  
一个简单却甜蜜的吻结束后，Lewandowski用手背试了试Reus的额头，然后拉着他往客厅走，边走边说，“温度上去了，就是这两天了吧？”  
他指的是Reus的发情期。  
“差不多了吧。”Reus说，由着他牵着自己，然后在洗衣机烘干机前停下了脚步。  
衣服刚刚洗好了，他要将洗衣机里的衣服拿到烘干机里烘干。  
然而就在他背身对着Lewandowski，从洗衣机里拿出洗好的衣服时，Lewandowski却从后面将他抱住。  
他的Alpha轻轻地吻过他后颈的那个标记，然后将吻缠绵地留在他白皙的脖颈——接着Lewandowski的一只手开始轻轻地抚摸起Reus练起来的胸肌，而另一只手则流连于其平坦的小腹。  
临近发情期的Omega受不了这样的撩拨，“Lewy——”他轻声地唤他，“先让我烘干衣服。”  
Lewandowski在他耳畔轻轻地笑，也不闹他了。他从Reus手中拿过衣服，温柔地说：“我来吧。”  
Reus于是干脆利落地将这个活交给他来做。

衣服烘干后，Lewandowski卷起了上衣的袖子来到了厨房，一边打开冰箱门一边问他：“今晚想吃什么？我把食材先拿出来解冻。”  
“都行。”Reus从冰箱里拿出橙汁给两个人各倒了一杯，然后撇撇嘴，“不过我不要吃牛肉配土豆泥和紫甘蓝了——妈妈这两天一直在做。”  
Lewandowski了然地笑了笑，“好，那做点别的。”然后他将鸡胸肉从冰箱里拿出来，“鸡胸肉吃不吃？”  
Reus点了点头，“好呀。”  
Lewandowski将佐料一并准备好，然后洗干净了手，转身看到Reus眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，于是情不自禁地将他拉了过来，又是缠绵的亲吻。  
一吻过后，Reus用双手环着他的腰开心地歪着嘴笑。  
Lewandowski也看着他笑，感觉幸福得不行。之前赛程紧，他们没有多少时间见面，幸好联赛冬歇期的时间还算长，两个人才能偷得几日在一起的闲暇时光。  
“说真的——”Lewandowski用手轻轻环住Reus的后颈，“我还真的很想吃牛肉配土豆泥和紫甘蓝呢——好久没吃了。”  
Reus歪着头想了想，“那你过两天和我一起回我爸妈家，让妈妈给你做？”  
Lewandowski 用额头抵住他的，腻歪地蹭了蹭，“好——但是我更想吃你做的。”  
小火箭红了脸：“我做的又不好吃。”  
“哪有。”波兰前锋亲了亲他，“我觉得你做的最好。”

然后他们相伴来到客厅，Lewandowski看到那颗圣诞节后还没有搬走的圣诞树下堆积的礼物，摸了摸Reus的金发：“给我的礼物？”  
“嗯。”Reus点头，然后又有些不满地躲开他的触碰，“你都没给我带礼物。”  
“谁说的？” Lewandowski捉住他亲了一口，然后走向自己放到门口的行李箱，“我去行李箱里拿，你先去圣诞树那里坐好，准备拆礼物吧。”

他们花了几乎一个下午在拆礼物。  
礼物都并不名贵，却温馨而符合心意——其实本也不用花费那么久在拆礼物上的，只是在拆礼物的间隙，他们要交换一个个甜蜜的亲吻，以弥补平日里不能时常在一起的遗憾。  
Reus还特地给他的父母准备了礼物，这让Lewandowski又忍不住把人圈在怀里细细密密地落下吻。

晚饭过后Lewandowski主动承担了洗碗的职责，而Reus洗好、切好饭后的水果装到玻璃碗里，现在正窝在沙发上吃得开心。  
Lewandowski洗完碗从厨房走出来，问Reus要不要一起看个电影。  
Reus摇了摇头，嘴里含着没有咽下去的草莓对他示意电视柜旁的游戏手柄。Lewandowski了然地去翻游戏盘：“想玩哪个？Call of Duty还是FIFA？”  
“FIFA吧。”Reus将草莓咽下去，“上次被你侥幸赢了，这次我可不会再让着你了。”  
Lewandowski笑着将游戏盘放进游戏机里，然后拿了两个手柄坐到沙发上，一边递给Reus一个手柄，一边说：“输了可不能哭鼻子。”  
Reus噘了噘嘴表示抗议。  
选队伍的时候，Reus一如既往毫不犹豫地锁定了多特蒙德，而Lewandowski在拜仁慕尼黑的队标出现时犹豫了一下，却还是滑了过去，在Reus作出评论前直接锁了沙尔克04.  
“切——”多特蒙德队长斜眼看了他一眼，“一会儿输了可别说是我用阵容欺负你。”  
Lewandowski找了个舒服的姿势坐好，“我怕我用拜仁，才是真的用阵容欺负你。”  
Reus抬腿踹了他一脚，并不重，Lewandowski知道他不是真的在生气，于是捉住了他捣乱的脚，在他的脚背上偷亲了一口。  
Reus一向玩FIFA玩得比较好，很快便取得了2：0的领先，但是在那之后他就有些松懈了，被Lewandowski连追了两个球，比分变成了2：2平。  
于是他又打起精神认真对待，操纵着他自己打进了第三个球。  
眼看着时间不多了，Lewandowski也开始大举压上进攻，再一次成功的断球和长传后，Lewandowski这边获得了一个绝佳的单刀机会。  
然而就在Lewandowski快速思考到底该爆射还是挑射的时候，小金毛突然“嗷呜”一声扔掉手柄，然后整个人扑倒在他的身上。  
自然，他也因此没能完成射门，屏幕上布尔基出击，成功地化解了危机。  
“JA——”Reus发出得意的胜利的呼喊，双腿叉开坐到他身上。  
Lewandowski无奈地扔掉了手柄，扶住他的腰，“赖皮？”  
“才不是。”Reus毫无耍赖的自觉，“我就是突然想抱你了。”  
Lewandowski拿他没办法，只好一手固定住他，另一只手去挠他腰间的软肉作为惩罚。  
Reus一边笑，一边挣扎着躲，然而他的力气相比于波兰人还是略逊了一筹，所有的挣扎都变成了暧昧的扭动。  
然而就在他们胡闹的时候，空气中突然有信息素爆炸的味道，属于Reus的甜橙的味道一瞬间浓郁了起来。  
他也瞬间软了腰，感受到私密处有湿润的液体涌出，心跳也快得不行。这让他只能牢牢地抱住Lewandowski的脖子，像是树袋熊一样紧紧地抱住他的Alpha，汲取着Alpha释放出安抚他的信息素来使自己好受些。  
“Lewy——”他几乎是带着哭腔开口。  
Lewandowski自然感受到了他的变化，他紧紧地抱住Reus，给刚刚步入发情的Omega安全感和抚慰，然后他不断地吻着Reus的颈侧，一只手也抚摸着他微微颤抖的脊背，“乖，Marco，没事。我在这。”  
他们直接在沙发上来了第一次。  
运动员的体质使得Reus能勉强维持骑着Lewandowski的姿势——虽然到了后面，他也只能是紧紧搂住Lewandowski的脖子，一边带着发出软糯的哭叫，一边承受他的Alpha一下重过一下的顶弄。  
然后他毫无保留地为Lewandowski打开自己的生殖腔，任由Lewandowski轻轻咬开自己的腺体，然后在他体内成结、射精。  
他们并不担心Reus会因此受孕，因为从很早的时候，Lewandowski就开始采用凝胶避孕——使用避孕套虽然保险，却不能很好地解决Omega的发情期，Reus曾经表示自己可以吃药，偶尔的、不在比赛期间的药物使用不会对他造成太大的影响。  
可是Lewandowski舍不得。Reus这些年受了太多伤，他怎么忍心让他再这样拿自己的身体冒险？  
所以凝胶避孕成为了他毫不犹豫的选择。在他告诉Reus自己的决定后，金发的小火箭抱住他，偷偷红了眼眶，对他说：“谢谢你，Lewy，我爱你。”  
Lewandowski回抱着他，心里酸酸甜甜得厉害——Reus总是这样，别人对他好，他就感动得不行，恨不得掏心掏肺地对对方好。

思绪回转过来，耳畔Reus的呼吸逐渐平稳了很多。  
结还没有消散，Lewandowski知道Reus的情潮也不会只有这么一波。于是他温柔地亲了亲Reus的耳朵，问道：“还受得了吗？”  
“嗯。”Reus将头埋在他肩膀上，闷声闷气地说。  
Lewandowski将他搂紧，“回卧室吧？在这待着明天非得感冒不可。”然后他用手托好Reus，嘱咐他说：“Marco，抱紧了。”  
Reus听话地用手圈紧了他的脖子。  
Lewandowski挺腰抱着他从沙发上站了起来。这个突然的姿势使已经成结的性器在Reus体内又深入了些许，生生逼出了德国人的生理眼泪，让他整个人显得眼泪汪汪的。  
回到床上后，Lewandowski心疼地吻掉他眼上的泪水。  
接着他们在床上又做了一次，之后去浴室清理的时候Reus的情潮还没有平复，于是Lewandowski极尽温柔地将他抱在怀里再一次进入了他。  
等到Reus终于从难熬的发情期中慢慢平复下来，已经不知道多晚了。  
Lewandowski拥着他在浴池里泡着，温热的水包裹着疲惫的身体，在浴室弥漫的水汽里，Reus胸前、锁骨上被留下了的印记显得格外诱人，让Lewandowski几乎又把持不住自己。  
但是Reus太累了，汹涌的发情期使他疲惫地睁不开眼睛，只能慵懒地倚靠在Lewandowski的怀里，有一搭没一搭地和他说话。  
就像一对再寻常不过的情侣一样，他们聊的东西很多，甚至并不避讳聊足球。只是一旦一方聊到另一方不喜欢的话题时，便会默契地用一个吻结束这个话题，然后开始一个新的话题。  
Reus迷迷糊糊地几乎要在浴池里睡过去了。Lewandowski怕他睡着了在浴池里着凉，于是把他抱了出来，细细地擦干了身体和头发，然后塞回到暖和的被窝里。  
然后他看着Reus依旧微微泛着潮红的脸颊，决定还是去厨房给他煮一杯蜂蜜水，以防他半夜又被情潮弄醒，缺水缺得厉害。  
然而就在他起身想要离开床的时候，迷迷瞪瞪的Reus却感知到了Alpha气息的离开，一把将他拉住：”Lewy……“  
Lewandowski于是又躺了回来，将他抱住，一边轻声地对他说：“我在这，Marco。我就是想去给你弄杯蜂蜜水，很快就回来，好吗？”  
Reus这下清醒了一点，看到自己死死抓住Lewandowski的样子也不免觉得脸红，于是连忙放开，“哦，你去吧——呃，我只是——”  
“我也一刻不想离开你。” Lewandowski在他说之前抢先开口。  
他们都是真心的。  
这无关Alpha和Omega之间天性的链接。

在厨房等着水烧开时，Lewandowski想，等Reus的发情期过去后，他们要一起包裹得严严实实地去逛新年集市，或者看有没有时间在冬训开始前飞去哪个沙滩享受一下阳光和温热的海风。  
这只是一个再寻常不过的圣诞节。  
他们也只不过是再寻常不过的一对恋人。


End file.
